1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a shell for preventing EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference).
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,616 discloses a socket connector for connecting a plug connector which receives a flexible printed circuit (FPC) therein to a printed circuit board (PCB) and therefore connecting the FPC to the PCB. The disclosed connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of signal terminals, a grounding plate, and a shell for shielding, and forms a plug connector fitting section constituted by a pair of opposing walls wherein the upper wall is formed by an upper plate extending from the upside of an elongated base of the housing and the lower wall is formed by the shell. The signal terminals are arranged and retained in the base of the housing and each has a contact beam extending forwards in the plug connector fitting section along the inner surface of the upper wall and a solder tail extending rearwards beyond the housing to be soldered onto the PCB. The grounding plate attached in the housing comprises a plurality of elastic contact pieces extending forwards in the plug connector fitting section along the inner surface of the lower wall and a plurality of solder legs extending rearwards to align with the solder tails of the sign terminals and thus to be soldered onto the PCB together with them. Those solder tails and solder legs are arranged in such a fashion that the solder tails appear in pairs and between every two pairs of the solder tails lies a solder leg of the grounding plate.
However, as the lower wall of the plug connector fitting section is formed by the thin shell, the strength thereof is not enough. Thus the lower wall may be humped up while the plug connector fitting section is plugged. Furthermore, the alternate arrangement of the solder legs and the pairs of solder tails decreases the density of the signal terminals in the connector. That can't meet the miniaturization requirement for electrical components.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved connector to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.